


Exhaustion Leads to Cuddling, Who Knew

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Regina uses a large amount of magic, causing a drain in her energy. She accidentally falls asleep on Emma but it doesn't phase the blonde.





	Exhaustion Leads to Cuddling, Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any specific prompts you'd like to see me do just let me know. I will try my best to get it done
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own no recognizable characters

Henry was watching his mother from the other couch. She kept yawning, trying to hide it behind a slim hand. She was in the midst of a conversation with his grandparents and his ma. Or, at least, trying to have a conversation; her eyes kept slipping shut.

He smiles as his ma puts an arm along the back of the couch, right behind his mom’s head. Her hand squeeze’s gently at his mom’s shoulder and the brunette’s head lolls a moment.

“Regina,” his grandmother murmurs.

She hums in response, eyes blinking open.

His ma smiles softly, her fingers rubbing circles along his mom’s back.

“I apologize, Snow,” his mother says. “I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

His grandparents share a look and his grandmother responds, “It is okay, Regina. You just used a lot of magic, it’s only reasonable that you would be exhausted.”

She hums again in response, eyes falling closed and head lolling into his ma’s shoulder. She shifts until her head is resting against his ma’s thigh, sprawled out along the rest of the couch. His ma starts to run her fingers through dark hair, much like his mom used to do to him when he was young.

He sneaks away while his blonde mother continues to converse with her parents. He’s back a few moments later, his phone clutched in his hand. His clicks a photo quickly, before his ma can realize what he’s doing, and shoves his cell back into his pocket.

“We should go home, ma,” he suggests.  He’s interrupting the gentle conversation but he doesn’t think anyone minds as their gazes all fall to the woman asleep on the couch. “She won’t appreciate a stiff neck in the morning.”

She trails a finger across the brunette’s cheek and quirks a smile when her nose scrunches up in response.

“I guess you’re right, Hen,” she says. “But she’s so peaceful.”

He watches her smile as she looks upon his mother. “Come on, ma. Let’s go home.”

…

A shrill beep echoes throughout the mansion.

“Henry,” Regina calls. When there is no answer in response, Regina reaches for the cell phone that sits on the kitchen island. The call ends as she picks up the phone and she sighs.

She hesitates a moment, in placing the phone back down, but it’s enough for her to catch a glimpse of his lock screensaver.

It’s at Snow and Charming’s apartment. Emma’s smiling face catches her attention. It’s a gentle smile, only seen in the rare moments that Emma shows her vulnerability.  One she rarely shows because it means she cares.

Regina follows Emma’s gaze down to herself, eyes closed, sleeping, curled onto the blonde’s thigh. Emma’s hand is in her hair, her feet press against the other end of the couch.

She’s surprised to say she looks genuinely content to lie in that position for a very long time.

The click of the back door shutting has her whirling around, guilt closing in on her heart as she sees her son watching her.

“Henry, I, it was ringing, and you didn’t answer,” she winces in her apology.

“Mom,” he cuts her off, voice soft in a way she’s never heard from him.

He approaches her with little hesitation, taking her hand in his when he’s close enough.  “Just tell her already. I have a gut feeling she will feel the same.”

She pulls away. “Henry,” she says, cupping his cheek. “You always were the truest believer. Don’t mind what your mother and I have between us. You’re the only thing that matters to us.”

“You matter too, mom. You deserve your happy ending too.”

_You deserve your happy ending too._


End file.
